The Jeweled Crown of Anton
|type = Side quest |creatures = |dlc = Base }} The Jeweled Crown of Anton is a quest available in . A Daggerfall noble named Lady Laurent seems to be some kind of treasure hunter. She's exploring the Tomb of Lost Kings to find something to add to her collection. Quick Walkthrough #Enter the Tomb #Talk to the Forgotten Seneschal #Talk to Lady Laurent #Find the Key of Flames #Find the Key of Blades #Find the Key of Strife #Place the four Keys – Flame – Blades – Strife – Crowns #Watch what happens #Talk to the Forgotten Seneschal #Enter Vault – Complete one of the following: ##Take the Jeweled Crown of Anton ##Take the Cursed Crown of Anton (this walkthrough) #Escape the Tomb of Lost Kings #Talk to Lady Laurent at her camp #Complete the quest Walkthrough When passing the Tomb of Lost Kings, the Vestige finds Stibbons cooking by the fire in Lady Laurent's Camp next to the tomb. Talking to him, he asks if they are here to help her ladyship. She is a noble from Daggerfall who collects ancient artifacts. He hopes she hasn't got herself into trouble again as she is never late for supper. He hopes nothing unpleasant has happen to her and the Vestige offers to look for her. Enter the tomb and a spirit has appeared, talk to him and see if he knows where to find Lady Laurent. He thinks they are there for the treasure, as everyone else is. He explains he was the royal seneschal of King Anton of Daggerfall. He died in this tomb along with the king, his bones have turned to dust but he remains. Perhaps the Vestige can help him and he then can help them in return? A noble with delusions of treasure hunting entered the tomb earlier he says, he'll help finding the vault she seeks, in return the Vestige must help him. But before anything else, he wants to make sure the Vestige have the skills to handle the traps his former liege put in place and says they must now go and talk to the lady. They'll talk more later. Go further into the tomb to find Lady Laurent. She guesses another adventurer has arrived, and of course they must know who she is as she is famous! No one in Glenumbra has more expertise than she has! Finding out Stibbons has sent them she is glad for help as her other assistant has been... well, consumed. She's glad for the help, the place is filled with traps and she is after the Jeweled Crown of Anton, as soon as they can get into the vault. She wants the Vestige to get the crown while she is waiting. Four keys are needed to open the vault, she has one and hands it over to the Vestige. It's an heirloom and has been in the family for generations. The other three are hidden in the tomb somewhere. Follow the markers to find the three keys. Throughout the tomb are skeleton warriors, fight them on the way to the keys. After finding all keys, place them in their correct sconces upstairs and watch what happens. After the Forgotten Seneschal ritual is complete, the door to the vault is unlocked. He is standing in front of the vault entrance, go and talk to him. He says as he has helped them come this far, return the favor and free him from this prison. He can't enter the vault, there are two crowns inside, but one may only take one. One is the Jeweled Crown of Anton, the other bears the curse that binds him here. He wants them to take the cursed crown. It wont hurt the Vestige as their soul is already trapped elsewhere. But if anyone else touches the crown, they will be bound here. They will take his place and he will be free. When the Vestige asks him why they should doom Lady Laurent, he explains that greed and cowardice have a price. She craves the tombs treasures but send them to take the risks. He consider this justice. Enter the vault, but before taking one of the crowns they need to defeat the vault's guardian. Make a choice and take one of the crowns and then find the way out of the tomb. Find Lady Laurent in her camp and talk to her. She is pleased to see the Vestige has the crown and complement their dungeon skills. She asks them to place the crown on the table so she can gaze upon its majesty. After completing the quest, Stibbons comes up and asks if he shall move the crown to a safe place. Unaware of what happens next, Lady Laurent takes a sip from her mug and Stibbons falls to the ground when touching the crown. His spirit leaves the body and walks away, seconds later the Forgotten Seneschal arrives and take over Stibbon's body. If the Jeweled Crown of Anton is chosen, after completing the quest, Stibbons comes up and asks if he shall move the crown to a safe place. The Forgotten Seneschal appears waiting for the crown to affect Stibbons. Nothing happens to Stibbons and he just places the crown inside the chest in the tent. The Seneschal states that the Vestige betrayed him (and sounds shocked). Stibbons goes in the direction of the beach to look for the fish to make the stew. Reward *Stibbons' Dapper Chapeau *73–302 ru:Драгоценная корона Антона Category:Online: Glenumbra Quests Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Glenumbra Side Quests